Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?
by Lunar Resonance
Summary: Little Red Riding Hood AU. Maka's on a mission to save her dad's job but things get complicated, which include one missing Dr. Stein, an angry woodcutter and a white-haired wolf. Eventual SoMa.
1. Chapter 1

"MAKAAAAA, MY DARLING! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I ignored my numbskull of a father and gave a huff, adjusting my red hood in the mirror for the umpteenth time. Soft velvet lined the insides while durable oxford adorned the outside. It was still in good condition after wearing it for so many years. Mama had made it for me right before she found the guts to leave Papa though she had neglected to take me with her. But I knew it was for the best and treasured the letters she sent sporadically. I smoothed the hood-even though I was almost grown up, I still wore it whenever I went out as way to be connected to her.

I gave my head a quick shake, trying to rid my mind of unhappy thoughts. Instead, I focused on my reflection. Forest green eyes, fair skin, ash blonde hair tied up in pigtails. Anyone who had dared to comment that they were childish had ended up with a black eye or worse.

Hearing steps on the stairs of our wooden cabin, I backpedaled from the mirror to the door. I never entered a conversation with Papa unless there was an escape route. Especially when all he was going to do was beg me not to go. And the only way out of my room other than the door was the window, which had a thirty foot drop to the ground.

I hurriedly yanked open the door, throwing one last look at my room before opening the door. I wouldn't be home for a couple days and I always liked to leave everything in its spot. Neatly made bed in one corner of the room, homemade bookshelves overflowing with books in the other and a wooden desk organized with papers crammed between the bookshelves.

Cautiously, I stepped out into the hallway. My room was directly situated in front of the stairs, making it easy to who came and went in our house. Usually it had been women, though Papa said he had been making an "effort" to be a better father. I rolled my eyes. Lying cheaters never changed. Curiously though, I didn't see him on the stairs and I hadn't heard him go into any other rooms upstairs.

This was my chance to make a clean break for it. I strode toward the stairs. My feet barely made contact with the steps as I flew down them, grabbing my boots at the bottom of the stairs. Boots in hand, I grabbed my supply pack and package that needed to be delivered.

I padded through the kitchen in my socks to the back door. If he was waiting anywhere, it would probably be at the front entrance in the living room, which was clear across where I was. I made it to the door safely. I paused beside the door, shoving on my boots. In my haste, I didn't see the shadow behind me till it was too late.

"MAKA!" I jumped as Papa practically pounced over me, blocking the door. I held in a sigh and closed my eyes. He wasn't going to make this easy.

Papa's blue eyes welled with tears, his red hair waving wildly with the force of which he was speaking. "Maka, please don't go. If Lord Death isn't happy with me, Papa can find a new job. But I refuse to let you go out into the forest. It's dan-,"

I interrupted. "Don't start with the "Death-Forest-is-dangerous" nonsense again. Each and every one of the villagers has been in that forest a million times without getting hurt."

He looked like he was about to talk or wail again so I held up my hand. "And Lord Death owns all the land in this village. We'd have to move to find a job that pays only half as well as your job as messenger for Lord Death. So now I have to go and deliver whatever this is," I gestured to the package, "to Dr. Stein in his creepy forest house because you don't want to confront an old childhood friend. And without Lord Death knowing you couldn't do your job." I fought against my rising temper. "Please just move out of the way. I'll be back in a couple days."

Papa sagged a little, like my words had actually hurt. Most of his fight had left. Wonderingly, I thought that he might actually move. Then a resolute look settled in his eyes. Internally I sighed while I reached into my pack.

"Now, Maka, I'm the adult her-," An indent the size of my Death Forest guidebook cut off whatever words he was about to say. As he lay dazedly on the floor, I stepped around him and walked to the door. "Right, you're the adult."

I put my hand on the doorknob but I didn't open the door. Without turning around, I softly whispered, "Bye, Papa." Then I opened the door and walked out of our house without a backwards look.

* * *

I refused to let myself feel bad, instead letting my anger, my legs pumping with furious energy. The road was empty, wide open fields lining both sides. Papa and I lived at the very edge of town limits in Death's Reaping, the benevolent name Lord Death's family had concocted when the town was founded. But it wasn't really a surprise considering the family surname.

I paused as the houses grew more frequent. Since I had taken it upon myself to do Papa's job discreetly, being seen carrying a package with Lord Death's seal would be sure to invite queries from nosy people in town.

Putting my pack and the package down, I carefully placed the package on top of my supplies in my pack. I had no idea what was in the package for Dr. Stein-it had felt like glass but I could be wrong. It wasn't my business anyways. All I wanted to do was get whatever this was delivered and go back to my normal life.

I slung my pack around my shoulders again and resumed my walk to town. In preparing for the trip, I had tried to dress as inconspicuously as possible, wearing my usual yellow pullover vest with a white shirt underneath and a red plaid skirt. I had added gloves and sturdy black boots because although Death Forest wasn't dangerous, it did have rough terrain. The only thing that stood out about me was my red riding hood but since the gray clouds above threatened rain, there was no way I was traveling without it.

However, I did lower it as the wide road tapered into a bustling street. No need to look shady and attract more attention. Although, in this town, everyone knew everything about everyone. _"Just make it through town,"_ I told myself as I stepped from the road to the street.

As I suspected, my red hood did get curious looks but I managed to get half way through town by looking down and staying in the shadows of stores. That is, before being accosted by a certain blue-haired idiot who also was my friend. Sometimes it was unfortunate. Like now. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING SO SNEAKILY, MAKA?"

Startled, I looked up. And there was Black*Star, the last person I wanted to run into while in town. We were the same age, although Black*Star was an orphan and had been taken in by the weapons merchant, Sid, and his wife, Nygus. Even though he was loud and sometimes overly obnoxious, he was a good person. Albeit an extremely unhelpful friend.

Standing atop of a hat shop, Black*Star stood with his hands on his hips, as if surveying his kingdom. Which he probably thought the town was. He began to shout some more but I hissed at him, "Shut up! And get down from there before you get hurt!"

"Ha, a god like me never gets hurt!" Black*Star announced proudly. Sighing, I looked for the one person who could make him be half-reasonable. As if on cue, a tall girl with raven-colored hair came running up the streets. "Black*Star! You know that Sid and Nygus banned you from jumping on rooftops!"

Tsubaki skidded to a stop in front of me and gave me a tired grin. "Hi, Maka."

I smiled back. "Hey, Tsubaki. Black*Star being himself again?"

She sighed. "Well, it's not as bad as when we were younger and he got into that candy shop…" She gave him a half-hearted glare. "But he should still come down right now!"

From above, Black*Star gave a snort. "Even though you're my goddess, Tsubaki, I don't have to listen to you all the time."

Tsubaki's glare deepened. "Get down here now."

In his haste to scramble down, Black*Star lost his balance and crashed to the ground. Tsubaki lost her glare, helping Black*Star up and dusting off his merchant uniform. As the most mature person in her family of fabric makers, Tsubaki's gentle and kind-hearted nature helped temper Black*Star's wild and impulsive one.

Normally, I liked hanging out with these two but as I smiled at the pair, I wondered how much time I had lost. My feet yearned to be on the move again, the sooner this was over with the better. But if I suddenly left, that would certainly grab Black*Star's attention quicker than an unsuspecting customer in Sid's store.

I tried making a nonchalant retreat. "Well, I have some errands that need to be doing. I'll see you later!" Turning to make my exit, I was unsurprised yet annoyed to see Black*Star waiting in front of me.

"You have your riding hood on, which means you're going somewhere for a while." Black*Star grinned. "Where you going, Maka?"

I resisted smashing my pack on his head. "What if I just wanted to wear it? And, besides, where I'm going is none of your business!"

"But your god-,"

"is going to be in so much trouble when I tell Sid who really broke his precious dagger," Tsubaki finished sweetly.

For a moment, Black*Star looked flustered. Then he shrugged. "What tiny mortals do is no concern of a god, anyways. Come, my goddess, we have weapons to sell." With a casual wave, he headed towards Sid's shop.

Giving Tsubaki a grateful smile, I thanked her. "You're really the only one who can handle him. Thank you."

Waving her hand away, she said, "What are friends for?" Her face grew serious. "Though whatever you're doing, please be careful, Maka."

I nodded. "I always am." I hesitated and then added, "And maybe later, we can talk about it."

Smiling, Tsubaki made her exit. "I look forward to hearing about it. Good bye, Maka! Be safe."

With one last reassuring wave, I began walking again, almost running. The sun, hidden by the clouds, peeked from high above. It was much later than I wanted it to be. I hastened my pace.

Luckily, I made it through town without another incident. Hitting the open road, however, was another story.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned as I opened my eyes slowly. The wooden boards poked me in the ribs, reminding me that I had not ended up on the floor of my own free will.

I gave my head a shake, propping myself up with my hand. _Wait, a second, _I thought. I looked down and there it was, five fingers and all. "Hand!" I yelped, accidentally pulling it from under me and falling on my face again.

Was it going to be like this every time? I blinked. Every time? As much as I strained my brain, I couldn't remember anything before waking up although memories hovered at the edge of my mind. I gave my head another shake. One step at a time.

Shivering as I got to my feet, I looked down. Well, being naked would explain that. An image of a brown pack came to mind. I couldn't exactly remember if it was mine but I did know if I had what I needed.

My mind worked slowly, still in a fog as I lazily looked around the room, not taking in the messy state it was in. A brown flap peeped from under a table. There it was!

Cautiously, I took a step forward, nearly stumbling to my knees as my leg gave out. A flash of white paws crossed my mind. I pushed it away. Clothes first, thinking later.

Moving with the grace of a toddler, I picked up the pack, the leather texture feeling strange on my furless fingers. A simple white shirt and faded blue denim pants fell out of the pack as I discovered that using all your fingers was indeed necessary for picking up things.

Scowling, I felt like an idiot struggling to fit my arms in the sleeves. Eventually, I managed to properly clothe myself.

The haze that had clouded my mind had mostly cleared up by now and now that I had fought my way into clothes, I took in the room properly.

It didn't feel like a place that I had known for a long time. The fact that it was in complete disarray didn't help either. It was like a hurricane had struck the room.

On one side of the room was a bed, covers strewn everywhere. Bookshelves that had lined the wall laid on the sides, books spilling from them. The small kitchen I had woken up in had its table overturned. A burnt smell of eggs and bacon registered with me.

A taunting voice echoed. _"It's your favorite food, right?" _

Frowning, the voice felt annoyingly familiar but nothing else followed. This game was getting on my nerves.

I peered at the small wood burning stove. What had once passed for edible food was a charred mess. The fire in the stove had died out. That must have meant I had been out for a while.

But I still didn't know why I was here. Or where this was. From the corner of my eye, a door slightly ajar caught my attention. _Whatever was in there had better be more useful than this room,_ I grumbled to myself.

Pushing open the door wider, I almost instantly wished I hadn't noticed the door at all.

This room could have belonged in a laboratory. Odd mixtures in beakers were haphazardly placed on a metal workbench on the opposite side of the door. Torn pages from notebooks were strewn all over the room, as if someone was looking for something. Most of them seemed to be written in a mad scrawl, symbols and other junk I couldn't decode.

But what gripped my attention was the sight of blood on the windowsill. As if that had been the signal, the memories came slamming back to me and I remembered everything again.

* * *

_It wasn't a very impressive looking place. Not like the fancy laboratories that had been unable to help me, even with all their shiny tools._

_In fact, it looked less like the laboratory of the reclusive mad-yet-genius Dr. Stein and more like the hut of a hermit in the middle of the godforsaken woods, save for the square metal addition to the wooden part of the house. That screamed weirder than hermit. Hopefully like mad genius who can save me from what I've become. _

_A snicker echoes in my head. "Like that will ever happen." I gave myself a pinch. "You didn't hear it," I told myself, "Not when you're this close."_

_Perhaps that would be why I nearly knocked the door off its hinges than knocking politely. A strange whirring noise stopped when I ceased my assault on the door. I resisted smacking myself on the head. The good doctor was not going to appreciate that._

_The now-sagging door opened a crack. "There is such a thing as a doorbell." His voice sounded flat, almost devoid of any emotion._

_I couldn't make out much except the glare of wide-rimmed glasses. "None, here," I answered, gesturing to the place where the doorbell would be._

_"And there would be a reason for that." The door began to ease closed again._

_"Wait!" I yelled panickedly. "My name is Soul and I need your help!"_

_The door paused almost closed. His bored voice didn't change. "Lots of people need help. I suggest you find a doctor without a revoked medical license."_

_Heart racing, I stumbled over my words to explain myself. "I've tried those doctors. They can't help me at all." Frustration bubbled into my voice. "You don't honestly think I wouldn't have tried every doctor before coming here?"_

_A dry laugh. "Well now you're just hurting my feelings. I have to admit, this isn't a very good way of convincing me to help you."_

_I was going to slam my head in the nearest tree when he finally closed the door. "Please," I practically begged. "What can I do to convince you to help me?"_

_The first glimmer of interest entered the good doctor's tone. "What is so terribly wrong with you that you would seek out a mad scientist in the forest?"_

_For a moment, I hesitated. Then I shrugged. He would find out either way. "Sometimes, I turn into a wolf. Actually, a lot." I braced myself for the door to slam shut-this was where it always ended. _

_A pause and then the door opened with a bang. A tall man in a stitched up white shirt and pants with a ragged lab coat looked down on me, a wide smile on his face. His glasses gleamed. "Well isn't that interesting."_

_I supposed there was a reason he was called "the mad Dr. Stein" and not simply "Dr. Stein."_

_His living space was sparse, barely covering the essentials. Except for the bookshelves. Those overflowed with books. Nerdy but understandable, I supposed._

_The doctor took a seat in his kitchen, sitting in the chair the wrong way. His eyes had never left me, like I was some prize specimen. Which I probably was, I thought nervously._

_Giving his glasses a small adjustment, he said, "Now tell me how this all started."_

_I had gotten rejected so many times I hadn't rehearsed my story. "Uh, well, it's a long story."_

_He gestured to the empty room. "I don't have any other patients."_

_"It's not something I particularly care to talk about," I snapped._

_The doctor remained unfazed. "Then tell me what's relevant to me."_

_I considered for a moment, uncomfortable under his microscope gaze. "Let's just say that…someone did something to me. And I started getting nightmares of a demon and then turning into a wolf. And then one day, nightmare became reality and now here I am, looking for a cure."_

_The snicker that only I could hear wafted in my mind. "Is it only that, Soul?"_

_I longed for the days that hearing that voice only made me think I was losing my mind. I clenched my fingers into fists._

_Dr. Stein was perceptive. "And are there any symptoms before you turn?"_

_I nearly growled at the laughter of the demon, who was getting louder all the time. This was not good. "Yeah, the demon won't stop running its mouth. Like now."_

_Dr. Stein didn't move from his seat, only blinked once. "And?"_

_I felt a crushing pressure on my lungs. I flung my pack on the table. The last time I transformed with my supplies on, they had all been crushed or ripped apart. I knew better now._

_I sunk on all-fours. "And I feel like I can't breathe," I gasped. _

_Slowly the doctor stood. "Are you changing now?"_

_"I think so!" I wheezed out. A rip came from the clothes I was wearing._

_A moment later I was covered in white fur, paws lifting me up shakily. I eyed the stranger uneasily. Why was I in this room with a two-legged? Nervously searching the room, I spotted the exit. Ears flattened against the stranger, I took a few steps to the door._

_He moved fast for a two-legged. He was shaking his head and speaking. I didn't understand anything, except for "Soul." That felt familiar. Which was why I hesitated before flattening my ears down further and letting out a low growl._

_But it was as if he knew when I was going to pounce because he neatly dodged and with one arm sent me crashing to the floor. He locked my head in a death grip, cutting off my airway. He was speaking but all I could make out was the same word: Soul. _

_Was that a name? Maybe my name? Perhaps the two-legged did know me. My paws felt strange-like they weren't really paws anymore. Could I be this Soul? With a final feeble struggle, I sank into a deep sleep._

* * *

_The smell of eggs and bacon made my stomach rumble. "Finally awake, now are we?" Dr. Stein was at the stove, flipping an egg over. "I put some of my old clothes behind you. They might be a little long though. But it's better than ruining the extra clothes you have."_

_Waking up and remembering was easier with another person around. It made me realize I was human faster, who I was. I sighed as I sat up. It seemed the transformations were happening with less intervals in-between. _

_The haze fading from my thoughts, I reached behind me for the clothes, pulling it on with some difficulty. I made my way to the table._

_Speaking was a struggle but I managed it. "How long was I out?"_

_He turned his head to speak to me. "A solid ten hours. Transforming seems to take a lot out of you." His glasses gleamed. "It was fascinating to watch."_

_I tried not to look weirded out. "And have you come up with anything to help me?"_

_Dr. Stein laughed. "Not at all. This was just for scientific interest."_

_I attempted to keep my patience. "Can you help me at all?"_

_"Of course I can. I just need the proper equipment, which I sent for, and to run some tests on you as well."_

_Suddenly I felt queasy. "Tests?"_

_He waved his hand. "Blood tests and the like."_

_I slowly nodded. It sounded innocuous, at the very least._

_"Why don't we run a blood test while this bacon cooks?"_

_Nervously, I followed him to his lab. It was cramped, notebooks splayed everywhere. He held up a needle. "It may pinch a little."_

_The needle did pinch but the pain of transforming was worse. Swiftly transferring the blood onto a slide, Dr. Stein snapped it into place under a microscope._

_He studied it for a moment. "Ahh, I recognize this handiwork."_

_I opened my mouth to speak but a shrill bell rang from somewhere in the house. Dr. Stein looked up. "You need to go now."_

_Confused, I looked at him. "What was-?"_

_He ushered me to a window. "An intruder is coming. Don't come back before three days are up."_

_The demon cackled. "Looks like someone's stuck with me!"_

_I ignored the demon, who chose to be more active during stressful times. "I still don't-"_

_Opening the window, Stein nearly pushed me out. "That's not important. Find somewhere safe to hide and come back in three days."_

_I started again. "But what about you?"_

_Waving his hand dismissively, Stein answered, "I've dealt with more dangerous specimens before."_

_And he shut the window in my face._

* * *

The wave of memories slowed down. I felt more in control now. I always did once I remembered myself again.

I hadn't been able to go far without transforming again, the demon's taunts ringing in my ears. Straining my memory, it seemed I had made my way back here after three days. And that was something, considering I usually didn't remember anything from being human when I was a wolf.

But what good had it done? Stein had obviously been injured and I didn't know if he escaped or not. He was my only hope. I kicked at a mirror by the bench. It fell over, cutting my image into multiple pieces. I laughed without humor. "Looks like seven years of bad luck for me."

Bleached white hair, red eyes (a gift from my father's side) and tan skin stood out from my many images. A cursed face. My reflections made the same grotesque grin I made. What was even the point in hoping anymore?

I had been fighting this for nearly a year now. I had struggled to find Stein's stupid laboratory for five months. Only to have the rug pulled from under me.

"Give in, then," the demon urged. I looked away from the mirror and pulled off my shirt. No need to ruin it. This time, I would welcome being an animal.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was high overhead as I strode down the empty stone road that led from Death's Reaping to Death Forest. Thankfully not many people traveled in and out of Death Forest. Well, that had only been a recent development.

At the beginning of the year, travelers had come reporting abnormally large wolf prints in the snow. Wolves were rare in the forest but not entirely unheard of. Most people shrugged it off, reassured the shaken travelers who had inevitably ended up in The Grim Reaper, the town's local cavern, and offered them another cup of ale.

Then, people started reporting sightings. A wolf, eight feet tall with white fur and glowing red eyes, running through the forest. Glowing red eyes that "pierced the very soul with bone-chilling terror" was how I heard one tradesman put it.

And when people started disappearing, the townspeople started blaming the wolf. Eventually no one would dare go in the forest. Only Lord Death's guarded carriages went in there now and even that was infrequent.

Recently people started to whisper that the wolf wasn't a normal one and instead a monster from Hell itself, come to wreak havoc.

I snorted. What a load of hogwash.

_What was it about people,_ I wondered as I passed the halfway point on the road to the forest, _that made them so willing to believe in such a logical fallacy?_

Obviously when the wolf had first been spotted in the beginning of the year, there had already been nervous talk about the tracks and since the wolf was white, then it would be easy for terrified travelers to mistaken its size for something larger than it actually was.

As for the appearance of the wolf, with its white fur and "glowing red eyes." Well, there were always weird albinos in nearly every species. Why should a wolf be different?

And people disappeared all the time before the wolf made its appearance. Runaways, usually but also the occasional poor soul that had the misfortune to encounter bandits.

But people liked to have an otherworldly explanation obviously. Hence the new rumors of a Hellborn wolf roaming our poor forest.

I shook my head as I picked up the pace. I was determined to reach Death Forest by the end of the afternoon and silly stories and superstitions were not about to scare me, Maka Albarn, off.

Though they seemed to scare off my father pretty well. The smoldering fumes of my anger from this morning roared back to life. I took it out on the ground, walking harder and faster, ignoring my aching calves.

He would rather have his daughter to go do his job than do it himself! _What a coward_, I thought. I simmered in rage for a couple more minutes before I noticed my hands were gripped too tightly around the strap of my pack.

I took a shuddering deep breath, held it and let it out slowly. To be fair, Papa hadn't let the rumors affect his job that much. He had gone in and out of Death Forest much more than other people in the months since the wolf appeared and never complained. One good trait I had to admit he had out of the many flaws he had.

It was only because he had to deliver to his old buddy, Dr. Stein, that he had gone completely bonkers, postponing the trip, something that someone didn't do to Lord Death. And he'd become more…flirtatious to women than usual, another thing he did when he was under stress, not bothering to care about whose feeling he crushed.

I certainly didn't care. I pulled the hood lower, even though the sun was baking me more with it on. _"Then why are you doing this?" _an annoying voice in my head asked.

Because Papa had been lucky to land this job. Because we were ruined without it and that was something I cared about. Because I didn't want to be looked with even more pity, the abandoned girl with an irresponsible father that now had to fend for herself.

I let out a noise that sounded like a growl. I certainly wasn't abandoned and I wasn't helpless and if I had to help out my cowardly father so I could avoid the stares then I would do it.

"That's why," I grumbled to myself.

For the next few minutes, I walked in silence, engrossed in my thoughts. So engrossed that I didn't hear the clatter of hooves in front of me until the horses stopped in an unceremonious halt in front of me.

"Gahhhh!" I yelled as one the horses reared in front of me. I dove to the side, narrowly escaping being crushed by sharp hooves.

I grunted as I landed on my side. Scrambling to my feet, I stood, ready to scream at the driver when I heard my name being called from the carriage.

"Maka!" A blonde, long-haired girl, a few years older than me, burst from the carriage. Her usually cheerful sister followed, a concerned look on her face.

I started as I recognized the companions to Lord Death's son, Kid. They sometimes frequented the cavern, where I worked part-time, and over time, we had become friends. "Liz, Patti!" I exclaimed. "I didn't think I'd see you on this road."

"Are you okay?" she asked concernedly.

I brushed some dirt from my cape, feeling for any rips. None. "I'm fine," I said, waving my hand. "I take it Kid was driving the carriage again."

Patti giggled. "I bet him that he wouldn't be able to get us from the start of the forest to his manor in eight minutes." A strangled cry, better suited for a dying animal, came from the carriage.

"He failed, obviously," Liz said rolling her eyes.

"Still struggling with symmetry, I see," I said. Liz and Patti had come one day with Lord Death from another city and been Kid's permanent companion. Because it was a small town, I knew Kid well enough to call friend but I certainly wouldn't be able to deal with his daily struggles with symmetry all the time. But the sisters seemed to have a real affection for Kid, considering they'd been here for years now.

Liz flicked a piece of imaginary lint from her dress as Patti erupted in laughter again. "I think he's gotten worse, actually."

Looking to the carriage, she raised her voice. "But he needs to knock it off right now and come out and apologize." The wailing continued.

I shook my head frantically. I had seen Kid in one of his "asymmetrical garbage" fits. It took forever to talk him out of it and I had wasted enough time in town already. "It's okay, really!" I said. "No harm done."

Liz stalked over to the carriage door. "No, he needs to apologize now or I'll move all the paintings in the house over by an inch when we get home."

For a moment, the noise Kid had been making stopped. Then a sudden rocking of the carriage as he flew to the door. His golden eyes glared at Liz as he perched on the carriage stairs. "You wouldn't."

She glanced at Kid and then at her fingernails. "Wanna bet?"

Kid deflated and walked down the steps, stopping in front of me. He sighed and straightened. "Hello, Maka. You're looking as symmetrical as eve-," he paused in his usual greeting and then he pointed to the side of my body that I landed on. "Your right side of your cape is dirty and the left side is clean," he said. "It's not symmetrical at all," an edge of panic entered his voice.

I bit back my annoyed reply and said, "Look, I'm brushing it off now." I made a big show of dusting myself clean while Liz smacked her head in irritation and Patti laughed.

"Do you have anything else to say, Kid?" Liz gritted through her teeth.

Kid tried again. "I'm sorry for nearly making you asymmetrical with hoofprints, Maka."

It was weird but it was an apology, which is what Liz wanted. "I forgive you," I said quickly. I turned away. "Well this was fun but I have somewhere I need to be and I need to get going now."

I raised a hand in farewell and attempted to move on but I was blocked by Liz's body. "You're going into the woods? Why?" she asked curiously.

Fighting an urge to make a break for it, I made up a story on the spot. "I-uh, I'm visiting my grandmother," I lied brightly.

A skeptical look came across her face. "Your grandmother?"

I tried to sound as natural as possible. "Yeah, she lives out in the forest, nearly at the other end, crazy old lady," I added a nervous-sounding laugh at the end. Internally, I smacked myself. I was a terrible liar.

For a moment, the skeptical look persisted and then she shrugged. "Well we could give you a ride to the entrance of the forest. We're only permitted to go that far without a guard."

I wanted to shout from the heavens for this wonderful gift. Now I could probably travel a bit deeper into the forest than I planned. "Would you really?" I asked excitedly. "It would mean a lot."

She turned back to the carriage, gesturing for me to follow. "It's the least we could do, right, Kid?"

He bowed his black and white head. "Right."

Liz climbed into the carriage, me behind her. "And this time, Patti is driving."

Patti raised her arms in victory. "Wooo!"

* * *

Riding with Patti felt more dangerous than when Kid had nearly run me over. She cackled with wild abandon, swerving left and right. She hadn't managed to kill us yet. But it certainly felt that way as we passed over another patch of bumpy road.

I clutched to dear life to my pack and the precious package. Neither Kid nor Liz seemed to hold any such worries, however. Liz was examining her reflection in a mirror while Kid looked morosely out of the window.

I tried to relax but my stomach refused to unknot. Which was maybe a good thing as the carriage physically lifted off the ground and into the air for a moment.

Liz slipped her mirror back into her bag. "Calm down, Maka. Patti's the safest driver out of all of us."

Nodding weakly, I said, "R-right."

She gazed at me with her blue eyes. "But I am curious. I never heard of you talk about your grandmother before."

For the first time, I focused on something other than Patti's reckless driving. I scrambled for a reasonable story. "Ah well, she and Papa don't talk much. But she's sick so I brought her some medicine and treats." I lifted my pack as if to show I wasn't lying.

She still looked unconvinced. I added quickly. "She's kind of a hermit too. Most people don't know she lives in the forest."

"Okay," Liz said slowly. She nodded to my pack. "It's really nice that you thought of her."

A nervous giggle escaped my lips. "Yeah, well, thanks."

For the next few minutes, we sat in silence. Kid finally stopped moping enough to pull his gaze from the window.

The horses slowed to a trot as the forest loomed closer. It wasn't a cheery looking forest, with dark, almost-grey trees casting a natural gloom around it, their leaves a shade of dark purple.

Shakily, I got to my feet as the horses finally stopped. "Thanks again. I wouldn't have gotten here for another couple hours on my own."

"Any time," Liz said. Kid nodded, still morose.

Liz turned to him. "Hey Kid, we're at the start of the forest again. Which means you get a second chance." From the front of the carriage, Patti cheered.

Kid widened his eyes. "Really?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "Yes, really. Now go change places with Patti before I change my mind and watch where you're going this time."

He leapt to his feet. "Okay!" Then he turned to me. "Sorry again, Maka."

I smiled. "No harm done."

Then he practically jumped from the carriage, Patti already waiting to switch places. I gave a wave to Liz as I exited.

My feet never felt more grateful for ground underneath my boots' soles. I waved at Patti who was prancing up the steps of the carriage. "Thanks, Patti."

"Bye, Maka!" she sang in a sing song voice. The door closed with a snap behind her.

I stepped back from the carriage quickly. No need to almost get run over twice.

There was silence and then Liz's voice. "Go!"

The horses roared to life with a start and ran faster than when Patti was behind the reins. I watched until they disappeared in the distance.

Then I turned to the forest. I was finally here. The sun's glare dimmed as I stepped into the shade of the forest.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder, a voice coming from behind me. "Now what's a girl like you doing in Death Forest?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter took me forever to write. Trying to think as a wolf is surprisingly difficult. And thanks for all the reviews-they mean a lot!

Lunar

* * *

Every time it seems. There's always a rasping whisper in my ears whenever the fur on my head covers my entire body. Ignoring my tired paws, I give my head a little shake as I continue to run. Hopefully fast enough to outrun the whispers.

Wait, whenever? Wasn't I always like this?

I try to give it further thought but it seems the rasping gets louder and more unbearable in my head. I tried listening to the whispering once but it felt like it was in a foreign language.

Worse was the feeling of the whispering slithering down from my mind and into my body, as if trying to take over. I'd panicked then. I wasn't sure of what happened next because my mind went black.

The next thing I knew I was here and the whispering was still grating at me.

Giving a little whine, I focus on something else. Anything else.

This is a part of my new territory that I hadn't been in before. The trees are merging closer to one another, forcing me into a slow jog. I pause when the trees are almost touching, ears pricking up. Something doesn't feel right.

Everything is dull and gray. Hardly any light filters through the trees, casting a permanent gloom. It's too easy for something to hide in the shadows ahead of me. I raise my hackles, the fur on my back rising slightly.

Sniffing the air, I detect no danger but it still feels wrong. Like the appearance of the forest, the air somehow isn't how it should be.

It should smell fresh and crisp but it's stagnant and muted.

And there shouldn't be gray. There should be green.

Green means life. My stomach rumbles loudly, demanding attention. And life means food.

I can go for a long time without eating but I can't remember the last time I ate, meaning I'm toeing the line between survival and starvation.

I twitch my tail nervously, torn between my wariness and my hunger. Straining my senses, I still can't find any reason to be so on edge. The whispers escalate into a low hum, not helping my uneasiness.

It's probably best to leave this area and go elsewhere. Slowly, I back away from the trees. As I get further from the trees, the whispers fade back into an indiscernible hiss.

When there's enough space for me to break into a run, I finally relax, enjoying the wind between my fur.

Another loud gurgle from my stomach reminds me of my hunger.

In this part of the forest, it doesn't take too long to find food. Instinct takes over when I trap the rabbit into a corner and I dig in ravenously.

Mid-meal, something tastes unusual. I take another bite. Nothing strange but flesh, blood and bone. I chew some more, taking in the feel of fur and blood in my mouth. Suddenly, I am repulsed.

Gagging, I spit out the food and scrub furiously at my paw with my tongue, trying to rid myself of the taste.

The whispering gets louder again. But it sounds delighted, almost pleased.

_Laughing._

I'm not sure what that is exactly but I don't like it one bit. I give a low growl but it seems to fuel the whispering.

Amid the garbled whispers, I can hear something. My ears perk up, as if trying to hear the inside of my mind better. I circle my kill, as if guarding it but the only danger I sense is in my head.

"…Soul…lost…give up…"

Pausing in my pacing, I tilt my head to one side. I don't understand. Soul feels familiar but what is a soul? And give up? I look to the sky, peeking through the trees. Give what to up?

Huffing impatiently, I listen as I hear the whispering shift from pleased to annoyed. I can hear more jumbled words than whispering now.

Elsewhere in my mind, the sensible part of me is screaming that this feels like last time when the whispers tried to escape from my mind and into my body.

I break into a furious run, attempting to suppress my panic but it fails. A wild energy fills my legs and I run faster.

All I can hear is my jagged breaths, drowning out the whispers. Pleased, I concentrate on that. One breath in, one breath out. I can feel my exhausted legs protesting but I ignore it. I'm so fixed on not letting my mind wander that I fail to pay attention to where I'm going.

I register the river right before I launch myself into it. With a plunk, I sink into the water in shock before instinct takes over. I kick my legs, pushing myself to the surface.

As soon as my head pops above the water, I take a shuddering gasp. I tread water for a few moments, blinking the water from my eyes.

The current isn't very strong here and the freezing water has actually cleared my mind of the panic. I swim to the riverbank, emerging from the water soaking wet. I shake my coat to get rid of excess water.

Swishing my tail back and forth, I take a drink from the river. The water tastes refreshing, the only normal thing about this forest. I don't even see why I'm here. There used to be a reason I came here, I'm sure, but it evades me.

Maybe that means I should leave. The whispering was always worse here. Lifting my head from the water, I flick my tail back and forth, deciding. I peer into the water at myself then pull back with a jolt.

I recognize the four-legged creature in my reflection, the snow-white fur, the long and muscular body. But in those red eyes, I see someone else. Someone who is also me. A two-legged.

A low whine escapes from my mouth. The two-legged in my mind is a complete stranger. Yet I recognize myself in that stranger. The whispering comes back tenfold. It escalates into a blaring scream.

Then one word over and over. _ TRAPPEDTRAPPEDTRAPPED._

The whispers slide into my throat. I let out a strangled howl.

Not again.

I retreat into the instinctual part of my mind to escape.

Paws digging into the ground.

Looping around trees.

An inner map finds an exit.

Just ahead the trees end.

An open field awaits.

A high-pitched shriek.

I skid to a stop.

The whispers recede back into my mind.

My chest rises up and down rapidly. I sniff the air. It's an unnatural smell. Two-leggeds.

My body trembles with longing to get to safety but that shriek echoes in my ears.

Throat tightening, I smother a growl. I feel oddly protective. My ears can make out voices, one deep and one higher.

My heart thrums a rapid beat. Everything is telling me to go but I edge closer out of my own accord to the voices. Enough trees and bushes are in the way that I'm adequately hidden. The voices get loud enough that I can feel the movements of the two-leggeds.

Crouching low in a bush, I can make out a muscular, blond-furred two-legged in overalls. A male two-legged. He towers over a much shorter two-legged, casually leaning on an axe. He talks in a deep, derisive rumble to the other two legged.

White-hot rage sweeps through me the moment I see his face. I resist leaping up and ripping out his throat but it's a close thing.

Struggling for total self-restraint, I look at the smaller two-legged. Clearly, a female two-legged. Her back is to me so I can't make out much but I can she arranged the fur on her head into two tails.

Despite the male two-legged's height, she doesn't seem to be backing down to him. Actually, the more he talks to her in his superior tone, the more she clenches her fists, like she wants to attack him.

I decide I like her.

Then the male steps closer to her, lifting his axe.

Instinctively, I let out a low growl. Both two-leggeds look around. I freeze.

The male looks curiously around, lifting his ax. But he doesn't look in my direction.

The female does. Her eyes are a deep green, exactly how the forest should be. I think I can see myself reflected in her eyes. My heart pounds as I wait for her to scream but she doesn't say anything.

She stares for a long moment into my eyes and then turns away. She starts talking at a rapid pace to the male two-legged who is still looking around.

He looks at her distractedly. Swinging his axe over his shoulder, he says another sentence in his foreign language and tramps back into the forest, away from the female and me. I take this chance to make my retreat and silently melt back into the trees.

I watch the female cautiously. She looks back to where I was hiding and then back to the forest. There's a concentrated look on her face, like she's teetering on the edge.

She lets out the breath she was holding, her green eyes clear of doubt and burning with determination. Walking forcefully, she enters the forest.

Her footsteps fade into silence. There's no one here. This is my chance to leave. I put one paw out of the forest.

Then I look back. The gray of the forest will swallow the green in that two legged's eyes. And if that other two-legged comes back, there could be trouble.

The whispers hum happily as I pad my way back into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

My surprised scream echoed throughout the forest as I wrenched my arm from the stranger's grasp. I wheeled around and stumbled back a few steps, looking up at the smug face leering at me.

I groaned internally as I took in the cocky grin and blonde hair. Not a stranger but not exactly welcome either.

Giriko, Death's Reaping resident woodcutter. He'd appeared a little over five years out of the blue, providing fresh fodder for Death's Reaping's gossips.

Not that he cared-he hardly got along with anyone, preferring to spend almost as much time as my papa in the cavern. His arrogance disgusted most people, including me. But he was the only one who dared to go into Death Forest for wood, bringing down Death Forest's trees with a destructive boom that oftentimes was heard in town.

So people tolerated him, a few girls fawned over his looks which screamed borderline dangerous and I tried to avoid him as best I could, being polite when talking to him was inevitable.

Like now.

I resisted the urge to cross my arms and glare at him, keeping my hands at my side instead. But I couldn't stop my hands from clenching into fists as he laughed at my face.

"If you scare that easily, little girl, what are you doing here?" Giriko propped his ever-present axe on the ground, leaning on it.

I noticed that he blocked the entrance to the forest. Summoning the little patience I had left, I said through gritted teeth, "I am not a little girl. I'm here to deliver medicine to my sick grandmother so will you let me pass right now, Giriko." I spat out his name as if I tasted something foul.

So maybe my patience had run out.

Giriko chuckled softly. "The little girl has a mouth on her!" He grins but on him, it looks more like a snarl.

I tried to not to gag as he leaned toward me. "I always thought you had a temper underneath that goody-goody appearance."

My temper snapped. "My grandmother is sick and you're keeping me from going to her. I've had enough delays for one day and would like you to just move."

He laughed louder, as if my anger pleased him. "Seems strange for an old lady to live all the way out here!" He gave me a look. "And it's dangerous out here, don't you know?"

I fidgeted impatiently. "That's only if you're gullible and believe the stories frightened travelers pass around."

He gave me a knowing look. "The wolf is real all right."

I shook my head coldly. "Nonsense."

"You won't be saying that when you come face to face with it," he said slyly.

He took a step toward me. "Maybe I should go with you to see your sick grandma, keep the big bad wolf away." He smiled arrogantly, raising his axe.

I was about to retort that I wasn't afraid of any big bad wolf when I heard it.

The growl reverberated through the forest, a low inhuman sound. Both of us froze for a moment and then come back to life, looking for the source of the growl.

Giriko lifted the axe higher, eyes darting everywhere but seeing nothing.

I seemed to find him immediately. Shock filled my body as I turned, scanning the area, and gazed into red eyes. They stood out in the brush, even more surrounded by white fur.

My breath hitched in my throat. The white wolf wasn't a myth-he was real.

It occurred to me that I should scream, run, do something other than standing here like an edible idiot.

The eyes held me though. They pulsed with a consciousness that seemed out of place in a wolf.

They looked so…human.

Internally, I scoffed at myself. Humans didn't have red eyes.

I heard Giriko moving behind me.

It seemed I had two choices-tell him what I saw or act as if I saw nothing. Let the wolf die or let him live, possibly jeopardizing my safety in the woods.

My heart raced in my chest, faster than a rabbit's. I should do the smart thing.

I opened my mouth but I can't find the words while those eyes are on me. They're possibly the saddest eyes I ever saw. Yet something burns deep within them. I couldn't sentence him to his death.

Spinning to face Giriko, I said the first thing that came to mind. "Sorry, my stomach can get so loud sometimes!"

I groaned in my mind. Was that the best I could come up?

Giriko stared into the trees for a few more seconds before turning his attention on me. "Huh?"

I tried to smile sheepishly. "I haven't eaten at all today and when my stomach isn't happy, it sounds like a real wolf!" I laughed weakly, as if embarrassed.

Even I can hear how fake my words sound. I just hoped the wolf had enough common sense to make his escape now.

Giriko doesn't look convinced but he said, "Funny." He suddenly swung his axe back over his shoulder. "Well trees don't cut themselves down on their own. See you, little girl."

My brow furrowed in confusion as I watched Giriko march back into the forest. The he acted after we heard the growl was beyond strange. He had looked almost worried but most likely, he was disappointed that he couldn't track down his precious wolf.

Because in addition to being a superior wood cutter, Giriko was also an expert hunter. I repressed a shudder and looked back to where I found the wolf.

My heart falls a little bit when I see the empty brush. I wanted to see those eyes again.

I chided myself. I wanted him to escape, didn't I? Relief is what I should be feeling. I paused as I considered, maybe I should feel scared too.

It's true that I really hadn't wanted him to die but on the other hand, it didn't seem likely that the wolf would remember this if I ran into him again in the forest. In his territory.

If I remembered correctly from what I'd read about wolves, I knew they didn't seek out to attack humans on purpose but they were highly territorial.

Warily, I surveyed the entrance to the forest again. I'd be tempting fate if I went in there. But then again, I knew my fate if I _didn't_ go.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I won't let fear dictate my life.

Straightening my shoulders determinedly, I strode into the forest without a second thought.

Even though the sun is burning bright in the late afternoon, it's nearly as dark as dusk in the forest. Luckily I can still make out the path that winds all the way through Death Forest.

As I walked, I pulled out the map I stored in my pack. As far as maps went, it was one of the best-a full and complete rendering of Death's Reaping and Death's Forest. _Which included Dr. Stein's house,_ I thought with satisfaction.

Technically, it was Lord Death's but since no other maps had Stein's exact location, I had no choice but to filch it from Lord Death's library. I rolled it up carefully. Hopefully I'd be able to return it before anyone noticed.

I settled into a steady walking pace as I headed down the bumpy path. Death Forest was immense and it would take me till tomorrow at least to diverge from the path.

It took a couple minutes until I realized something was wrong. Ususally in a forest, especially one as big as this one, it was alive with the sound of wildlife. But here there was nothing. I strained my ears for a sound, but all I could hear was my own footsteps.

The silence makes me more nervous than I already am. I took a deep breath to steady myself. No need to lose my head when the journey had just begun.

I let my mind wander into the worlds of my favorite books, something that always calmed me down.

For a while, it worked until I think I see a flash of white fur, obscured by the trees in front of me. With a gasp, I launched myself off the path and against a tree.

My heart pounded in my chest as I leaned on the tree, trying to get a grip on myself. My breaths come out short and shallow.

I buried my face in my hands. I wasn't going to get through this if I panicked at every little thing. Lifting my head up, I clenched my trembling hands into fists, swallowing my fear.

Trekking back to the path, I refused to let myself think of anything else, except why I was here.

The late afternoon slowly merged into sunset as I trudged deeper into Death Forest. However, as soon as the sun disappeared over the horizon, night descended almost immediately. I paused in the middle of the path, pulling out the map again to check my progress.

Mumbling darkly under my breath, I squinted at the map. Judging from the pace I walked at, I wasn't even halfway there. I almost crumpled the map in frustration. I might not even make it off the path tomorrow, at this rate!

I would just get up early tomorrow, I decided.

I headed off the path, finding a little clearing between some trees. As I laid the blanket down on the ground, a howl filled the air.

A prickle of fear rooted me to where I stood. Then another howl jolted me into action. Grabbing my stuff, I slung my pack onto the branch of the nearest tree.

"Stupid wolf, stupid Stein, stupid Papa," I huffed under my breath as I climbed higher. The howl didn't seem that close but I could be wrong. I let myself think of the wolf again. I hoped, for my sake, that he wasn't too terribly territorial or I might have more problems than being behind schedule.

I settled onto a thick branch, confident that I was high enough in the tree. I pulled some rope from my pack. I certainly hadn't thought I'd have to use this but my motto was always to have a plan for even the impossible.

Securing myself with the rope, I laid down as comfortably as I could with wood poking into my back.

From here, I could see the full moon peeking through the trees. Another howl reached my ears. Now that I was safe, I listened to the white wolf curiously. Melancholy swept through me as the last notes trailed off.

_It almost sounded lonely, _I thought. _Well wolves did belong to a pack,_ I figured. Maybe he had been separated from his.

I shook my head as I shifted to my side, shutting my eyes. What made me so sure the white wolf was a he? It could easily be a she.

But the red eyes, or at least the humanity that lay in them, just made me picture a boy. A white-haired boy.

I yawned loudly, blaming my ridiculous thoughts on the events of the day. I drifted off into sleep, dreaming in white and red.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks for being patient for this chapter-I have the next one almost done so the wait won't be as long. And thanks to the person who caught my little slip up with uploading last chapter. Finally a big thank you to everyone who's reviewed! Enjoy!

Lunar

* * *

"Nggh."

The sun shone through the trees, rays of light blinding my opening eyes. I squinted, raising a hand to block out the light. I shuddered as my memories flooded back to me.

"Wouldn't want to lose yourself again, now would you?" an unwelcome voice whispered.

I groaned. "Go away."

"Oh, no need for the thanks. You're very welcome," the demon hissed.

"And why the hell should I be thanking you?" I seethed, rubbing my aching head.

"For pulling you back, of course," the demon replied smugly. "Though my reasons weren't entirely altruistic."

I sat up shakily. "Pulling me back?"

The demon sighed impatiently. "So you don't remember anything at all?"

I clenched my hands angrily. "If you're not going to tell me anything, then just shut your mouth."

The demon held back a delighted snicker. "So you _don't_ remember wanting to munch your little crush?"

Eyes greener than anything in this forest leapt to mind. A name followed. "Maka?"

The jerk cackled. "So you do remember something! Here, I'll even be so kind as to show you the rest."

I gasped as the demon forced me into a memory, my hands going limp.

_My muscles twitch with impatience to be running but the two-legged moves at an unbearably slow pace. _

_I try to keep pace with her but I find that I'm going too fast even then. I sniff the air for her scent. She has a crisp and pleasing smell to her, like a fresh breeze wafting over a meadow. _

_I trot back to her and force myself to keep her in sight through the bushes. She hums a little to herself._

_After a bit, the humming turns rhythmic. Maybe it's a mating call of some sort._

_Too late, I realize that I've drifted too close to her. She catches sight of me and seems to develop wings and flies off the path. _

_I resist the impulse to follow her, instead fading back into the shadows. I use my nose and ears to find her._

_I listen to the thud of her heart as she breathes heavily in and out. Fear permeates her scent. Now it smells more like a deer during the chase, a rabbit huddling in its hidey-hole. _

_Something I wasn't even aware of awakens within me, triggered by her scent. It's bigger than me or the whispers and it calls to me. It's all instincts and reactions, survive or die, protect your territory. It asks to take over. Unknowingly, I sink into a hunting crouch._

_ The whispers writhe with a sound that screams of panic-it makes me want to raise my hackles in a growl. I flatten my ears as if to shut them up as I stalk forward._

_They grow louder into a piercing screech, as if straining to be heard._

_It's like running into the river again._

_The thing other than me recedes and I pull out of my stance. The whispers dim and resume crawling in my head._

_I hang my head. What had I been on the verge of doing to the two-legged? My tail twitches restlessly. What is this feeling?_

_"Shame," the whispers offer. "Shame."_

_It's strange feeling, whatever this shame is. I want to plunge myself in the deepest hole and never return. Coming back to this forest wasn't a good idea._

_My ears prick up as I hear feet scrambling back onto the trail. I risk a peek-the two-legged resumes walking._

_I hesitate to follow until I see her face. It has the determined courage of a hunter. I lift my head and begin to follow silently. If this two-legged can be brave, so can I._

"And there you have it, kid," the demon said in a smug voice. "I pulled you back while you slept, lest you have another slipup like yesterday. You're now eternally in my debt for saving you from yourself."

"Like you wouldn't have been lost either," I retorted.

"I would have been perfectly fine," the demon snapped. The slightly unease in his voice ruins his façade.

"Oh shut up," I closed my eyes, trying to think.

It was weird seeing myself as a wolf. I usually wasn't able to remember much but apparently the demon did.

I kind of wished he didn't.

Had I really tried to attack Maka? I buried my face in my hands, repressing a shudder. And what the hell had been that other consciousness anyways? I had never remembered encountering that before.

I raised my head, examining my fingers. Was I losing myself to the wolf? My body shook uncontrollably. Would the next transformation be the final one?

It seemed clear that my time as a human was limited. And instead of looking for Stein, here I was, following a girl I didn't even know.

A girl, I realized with a yell, that I had no clue where she was. I leapt to my feet. "Maka!"

"Is she really that important?" the demon chimed in.

"Be quiet," I replied angrily. I took a few steps forward before realizing there was a breeze in too many wrong places. "Where's my clothes? Where's my stuff?" I yelled.

"Probably at Stein's house, really what would you expect, you idiot?" the demon answered disinterestedly. "As for your clothes, what can I say? You have terrible timing with your transformations."

I groaned. "How am I supposed to find Maka like this?"

The demon chuckled. "How are you supposed to find her at all?"

"Wha-I…" I trailed off as the demon's words sank in. He had a point. I cursed, slamming a fist against a tree.

Without my wolf senses, there was no way I could track Maka. I had no idea how long I'd been unconscious and with my human legs, there was no way I could catch up to her even if I knew how to find her.

"Feeling a bit scared and helpless, are we?" the demon taunted. "Nothing much you can do now, Soul."

I grinned suddenly. "But you can do something, can't you?"

"Are you referring to me pulling you into wolf form?" the demon asked. "Because the answer is no."

"Who's scared now?" I quipped.

"Not scared, I just know my limits," the demon replied. "I do not much relish the thought of being stuck in a body I can't control."

I bit back a furious retort. "And if I did go find Stein, he would cure me and you'd be gone so wouldn't you want to not find him?"

The demon cackled. "Oh very much on the contrary, my dear Soul! I have my ways for staying even if you're cured. And I DO hope you're cured. Human bodies are so much more fun to play with than animals, anyways."

I battled the urge to punch myself in the face in an effort to pummel the demon. Then I smiled. "You won't get your chance if you don't help me now."

For the first time, the demon lost his smug tone. "What do you mean by that, you fool?"

"I mean that I won't go find Stein if you keep refusing to turn me back into a wolf."

I felt the fear in the demon's voice. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me, I have nothing to lose," I shrugged. I smiled. "But you on the other hand..."

I heard the demon gnash his teeth together. I hoped he couldn't hear my rapid heartbeat as I waited.

Another tense moment passed.

"Fine," the demon sighed. "Then, you look for Stein."

I held back a victorious laugh. "Deal."

The demon rubbed his hands together. "Let's get to it then. Don't blame me if you lose yourself again."

I braced myself against the tree, already feeling the transformation pain. "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Fool," the demon muttered. "What is that girl to you anyways?"

I let out a pained laugh. "I don't know."

Maybe nothing. Maybe everything.

I gasped as the world dimmed from view. Either way I was going to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Another chapter! And the last one for a while, unfortunately. Enjoy!

* * *

"All right!" my breaths come out in huffs but I don't care. At the breakneck speed I've been traveling, I finally reached the point where my path diverges with the forest's trail.

I wiped the sweat from my eyes, pleased with how far I'd managed to travel before noon. I'd woken up as soon as the sun's first rays had broken through the forest's branches and set off immediately.

Yawning tiredly, I sat down, just off the trail. I felt my calves go limp with relief. The ground was much more comfortable than the branch I had slept on last night. Even without the white wolf's nighttime concert, I hadn't planned on getting much sleep. My back was stiff and aching from the branch digging into my spine.

Determined to find a way shorter than the route I'd originally planned, I laid out the map on the ground and examined it.

Tracing various routes with my finger, I contemplated my choices carefully, refusing to see what was right in front of me.

Sighing exasperatedly, I put the map away. There was a shorter way all right but I almost would rather travel through the pits of hell than this.

I glanced up at the stand of trees in front of me, darker than the others. An unnatural fog surrounded them. The tree's shadows seemed to move by themselves. The silence there was somehow more malevolent.

It was known as the Hellhole to travelers. Anyone who had dared to use it disappeared.

This was my shortcut.

I sighed again, cursing Dr. Stein's paranoia. The reason he'd left Death's Reaping had never been properly explained by my papa, who knew more about it than I did. When I'd dared to ask Lord Death, he'd vaguely said Stein chose "to go on extended holiday leave."

Right. That's exactly why he, Lord Death's personal doctor, chose to build his vacation home just beyond the boundary of the Hellhole and hadn't shown his face in Death's Reaping for the last five years.

But why exactly Dr. Stein decided to leave wasn't really any of my business. What was of my concern was getting to Dr. Stein as quickly as possible and it appeared I didn't have much of a choice if I wanted to make it to Stein's house today.

I got up from the ground, stretching my sore muscles. I eyed the Hellhole warily. Naturally, I wouldn't have listened travelers' superstitions but seeing how the stories about the white wolf had been true, I wasn't so quick to dismiss them.

I groaned as a new thought occurred to me. What would I do if I ran into the white wolf in the Hellhole? I gnawed on my bottom lip nervously.

Tightening my grip around my pack, I peered in the Hellhole. If I listened closely, it felt like the shadows were whispering. It sent shivers down my spine.

I gave myself a little shake. I'd overcome too many obstacles to back out now. Anyways, once I committed to something, I saw it through to the end. That's who I was.

Narrowing my eyes determinedly, I walked into the darkness.

* * *

Navigating through the Hellhole was much harder than I thought it was going to be.

Not only were the trees nearly crushed together but because of that, seeing where I was going was all but impossible.

I didn't get worried until the light from outside of the Hellhole faded completely, plunging me into total darkness. I squinted ahead of me but it wasn't of any use. I couldn't see a thing.

Luckily I had planned for this as well. From my pack, I took out a box of matches, a cotton rag and a small bottle of kerosene. I felt the ground around me for a suitably sized branch. Once I found one, I swiftly wrapped the rag around one end. I doused it with kerosene, making sure not to use too much since I had no idea how long it'd take to get out of the Hellhole.

With a strike of a match, the torch lit up the area around me. I sighed in relief. I wasn't particularly afraid of the dark but traveling here in the pitch black would have been impossible.

Moving through the Hellhole was still a pain-overgrown tree roots threatened my balance with every step- but at least I could see. I tried moving in as straight a line as I could. I just had to make it out to the other side.

The silence as I walked was a tense one. It wasn't anything I could justify with my five senses but it felt like something was out there.

Unbidden, the white wolf's face popped in my mind. I dismissed it. His presence had felt different-more human. This one felt evil.

Keep your eye on the goal, I told myself sternly. Having a panic attack here of all places would not help things.

For the next couple minutes, I walked, keeping my eyes focused on the ground and not falling.

I wasn't sure if I heard it or sensed it but a deep rumble emanated from somewhere behind me. Cold fear crept down my back, locking my knees in place. The air became deathly still, as if waiting for something.

A growl from the right of me nearly caused me to drop the torch. I swallowed hard as my heart beat loud enough to give away my location. I swept the torchlight in a circle around me, peering into the trees.

Brown eyes surrounded by blonde fur glinted in the light. I yelled in fright, dropping the torch this time.

It hit the ground and went out with a hiss, plunging the wolf and I into darkness. I wheeled around and ran in the opposite direction I'd seen the wolf.

Another one, my mind screamed at me, another one! I shushed myself and pushed myself faster but I couldn't help seeing how much bigger and fierce this wolf was than the white wolf.

A tree root snagged my boot and I fell hard on my knees. I scrambled to my feet, feeling for my pack to make sure Stein's package hadn't broken. Then I was off and running again.

From time to time, I thought I heard a snarl or the sound of padded feet behind me. Terror clenched around my heart but I didn't dare push myself faster unless I wanted to trip again. Keep going, just a little further, I lied to myself.

A dim light from beyond the trees glimmered. For the first time since I saw the blonde wolf, I hoped. I let caution go to the wind and pumped my legs as fast as I could.

I broke through the boundary of the Hellhole with a cheer. I made it and could see Stein's house in the distance, hidden among the trees.

I sensed his presence before I saw him. Somehow I felt he was waiting for me. His white fur was matted in blood-his or someone else's, I didn't know. I was close enough to see the wind ruffle his fur.

We stared at each other for a minute. His tail swung, relaxed and his ears were half-cocked, as if curious. It seemed like a good sign.

I smiled hesitantly.

Wrong move.

In an instant, his ears flattened back and he crouched low. Reflexively, I threw my pack to the side to protect the package. And with one smooth motion, he attacked.

One second, I was standing and then I was on the ground, his jaws clamped around my side. I jammed my fingers into his eyes.

He released me with a pained snarl, backing up. I rolled onto my side, away from him.

I let out a shuddering breath, feeling the wound on my side.

My hand came back into my wavering vision filled with blood.

I felt a shadow loom over me. _This is it_, I thought. _And I was so close._

I braced myself, waiting. And waiting. I lifted my head, braving a peek.

He stood over me, not moving except for a twitchy tail. We locked eyes for a moment or two. Then I struggled to my feet. I waited for another second.

His red eyes, the color of my blood dripping onto the ground, bore into mine. My breaths come out in shaking puffs.

He was completely still.

_Go, _my mind whispered, _GO._

I ran in the direction Stein's house was in. I didn't look behind me to see if he was following.

The forest was dead silent, save for my gasps.

And then there it was. Maybe, just maybe I could make it to Stein's house.

I didn't hear the other wolf so much as feel it collide with my body, knocking me off my feet and into the air. I landed onto my wounded side with a yelp.

Squinting my eyes open, I saw straw-colored fur and bared teeth circle me. The blonde wolf from the Hellhole. I shut my eyes closed. This one wouldn't hesitate where the white wolf did-I knew it.

_Is this how you're going to die?!_ a voice screamed in my mind. _Lying broken on the ground in submission? You're not lost yet!_

My eyes flew open. "Get up," I whispered.

I pushed myself up onto shaking legs. The wolf paused, growling, getting ready to attack.

A howl somewhere behind both of us rent the air.

_Run, _the voice in my head ordered.

I came alive again. I couldn't feel my legs as I ran into the house, slamming the wooden door shut. It bounced back on broken hinges.

With a grunt, I shoved a table from its place in a kitchen and in front of the door, blood dripping freely from my side. I let out a hollow laugh, like that would hold back monsters like the two wolves for more than a second.

The ground rushed toward my face as I sank to my knees with a groan. I could feel the blood seeping out from my side. "Out of ideas," I muttered. There was a violent thud on the door, almost like a knock, except I knew better. "Out of time, too."

I watched my blood mix with the dust of the floor. This wasn't how I expected to die. My eyes swam with tears as I saw Mama and Papa dance in the living room of our house when I was little. Black*Star and Tsubaki sneaking sweets to me when I had the chickenpox. Kid counting to exactly eighty-eight as Patti, Liz and I looked for a hiding spot in Death Manor.

A tear rolled down my face. I was never going to see them again. The knocking grew louder.

My hands at my side clenched into fists. _But now the question was how would I die, _I thought, _as a coward or a fighter?_

I staggered to my feet. "No."

My vision wavered as the blood loss took its toll. Everything happened in fragments.

Knocking interrupted with a crack.

Stumbled into the kitchen. "No." Scratches and snarls against the door.

Bottle of wine. Felt cool in my hand. "Fight." Squeal of table being pushed back.

Gripped it tighter. Raised it over my head. Slammed it down.

Broken edges gleamed with red liquid. "I will fight." Deafening growls as Blondie bared his teeth.

"I will fight!"

Blood. Not mine. Screams of pain. Also not mine. And more howls.

_Curious, _I mused as the darkness took over.


End file.
